User talk:Cottonmouth255
Archives I archived your talkpage. Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 02:50, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey hey! It's me! Gojira57. I am now working on MHEX a new era, as you coul see, And I am still working on it. Feel free to look at it when u have the chance. heres the link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_EX:_A_new_era BTW, Hurricurse does indeed return, searching for Taka, as he just heard of the incident in Central world, and was told by Goji (his son, who will also return) that Kisisa died in a hunting incident, so the reason he is looking for Taka was that he feels guilt for not being able to protect Kisisa, and needs Taka's advice about losing a loved one, about losing family. So far, he searched for Taka everywhere, but could not find him. When I finish The MHEX trilogy, You can use Hurricurse, so he can continue his Search for Taka, and who knows, maybe even meet Phisto, and maybe then, We could see a three way crossover between Hurricurse, Heroes of Moga, and Monster Hunter EX! IF it is to happen, what should we call it? Right now, Hurricurse is helping the Metamorphs, and will have a role in the future two sequels, as will Goji and his girlfriend Miki! P.S. Feel free to use Hurricurse references when you like in Heroes of Moga. I would be honored to see you do it. Imagine Phisto's suprise if he sees Hurricurse in the flesh! ;) P.P.S. Don't worry about Hurricurse's search for Taka leading to something conflicting with your timeline, He wont find Taka in the Trilogy. Gojira57 (talk) 23:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply I really don't know if now is the best time to be making plans - I'm still unsure as to when I'm going to continue Heroes of Moga. And since I'm likely to get Pokémon Y for Christmas, Heroes of Moga's near future looks pretty bleak. Make no mistake. I WILL be continuing Heroes of Moga. I'm just unsure as to WHEN I will be continuing it. Since my storyline is still unfinished, I wouldn't recommend including Phisto or any related characters in your story. Sorry, but maybe when Heroes of Moga is complete at last. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 01:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply to reply Don't worry, I understand, and I can always wait. And dont worry, Taka is only mentioned, he does not make a full appearance. Speaking of which, What do you think of the story so far? Spoiler: Hurricurse's battle with Lucifer wont mark the end of the story, but a sad event will, when Goajiroth (a new character) will make his first appearance late in the book. Gojira57 (talk) 14:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Cotton! And a happy New Year! Tell Taka that I said that to him, OK? :) (no, not the gobul, the hero of central world!) Be sure to leave a comment in my fan fic, Monster Hunter EX: A new era , I can use all the support and advice I can get! Merry Christmas, or Hanakah, or Quanza or whatever you like to celebrate! :) Gojira57 (talk) 14:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi cotton :> I was just wondering if you'd mind providing some feedback and suggestions for Fanfic:The_Art_of_the_Hunt/INTRODUCTION. Hope to see you soon~ -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 02:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cotton, I finally figured it out! I finally figured out what to do after MHEX is finished. I will split "Legacies of Hurricurse" into 3 series. "THREE!" It will be done in this order: #Legacies of Hurricurse: To fill the gap between MHLEX: Hurricurse's story, and MH The adventures of Goji. A two part series #History of Hurricurse: To show his past in more detail. How he came to be, how he lost his memory, and how he met Kisisa, How he learned to love. a two part series #Chronicles of Huricurse: An ongoing series that takes place after the events of MHEX. Did I forget to mention that many new characters as well as old ones of mine will make a return? I will make an introduction page later.... Be sure to check in when I do a Blog for Legacies of Hurricurse.. I can't wait to start it! But first I need to Finish MHEX: A new era. Link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_EX:_A_new_era EDIT: I also considered doing a Reboot of the entire Hurricurse series , but I decided that it may not be such a good Idea. Gojira57 (talk) 16:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Quick questions Cotton.... #Would you like me to make SPORE Creation renders for some of your monsters? #Did you read Monster Hunter EX: A new era yet? Im still working on it. #Have you seen my page? #Have you seen Goajiroth's page and The Blood Dragons ' page yet? #Using the information based on Goajiroth's page, In a team up battle between Taka and Hurricurse V.S. Goajiroth, who do you think would win? #Do you like godzilla? #What do you think of a "Reboot" (massive rewrite for a new timeline) of the entire Hurricurse series? #Would you like me to throw Taka a "Hero's party"? Thats all I have. Be sure to Visit my talk page too, and if you ever have questions for me, be sure to ask them.Gojira57 (talk) 14:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Answers #I think the drawings I've made are good enough, but feel free. Now that you mention, it, I might actually create my own SPORE renders if I find the time. #No, I haven't. #No. #No and no. #Cannot answer. #Not as much as Megaguirus, Gigan, Rodan, Orga, or Krystalak. #I honestly don't care. But if you think it can use a few updates, then go for it. #Taka: "No thanks! I'm not big on parties..." Cottonmouth255 (talk) 21:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Powerhouse Monsters!? Well, I looked on how things were going on about powerhouse monsters and how the 3 powerhouse monsters were Yian Garuga, Rajang, and Deviljho. Well, I have something to point out: BannedLagiacrus had said the definition of powerhouse monster was "a monster which was absolutely aggressive, angry, powerful, and nomadic". I don't see how Yian Garuga is a powerhouse monster. He only lives in areas with lots of trees! And yeah, he's very aggressive and angry, but he isn't seen as the most powerful monster, since he acts like a Rathian wannabe. As for Rajang, yeah, he's very aggressive, angry, and powerful. But he also isn't that nomadic, since he only lives in volcanoes and snowy areas. Now, I could see why Deviljho is known as a powerhouse monster. Sorry if you felt like I was screaming at you. PCAwesomeness (talk) 21:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply I classify all three as powerhouse monsters due to the fact that they are all the most powerful non-Elder Dragon of their generation. In 1st Gen, people feared Yian Garuga something fierce, and in 2nd Gen and 3rd Gen, it was Rajang and Deviljho. Rajang is also stated to be a wanderer canonically (I believe). Cottonmouth255 (talk) 21:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) OK. Seems legit. PCAwesomeness (talk) 22:54, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind taking a look at my latest creation? The Darklings are still a W.I.P., and Im trying hard to make them as MH realistic as possible. Here's the link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Darklings, so you can critique it, and see how I can improve it. I plan on having it as a main enemy for my fan fictions later. I originally had them planned to be a "???" class of monster, until I decided to make them a class of their own. Gojira57 (talk) 15:00, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Awesome Stuff Since you want to be an ornithologist in the future, I have a question for you: Are you absolutely positively hyped up for the new Frontier generation Bird Wyvern? Reply Absolutely! New bird monsters are always welcome! To be honest, though, I was hoping the new Bird Wyvern would be in a new class other than Bird Wyverns - he's completely covered in feathers, so I thought he'd be the start of some new bird monster class. Forokururu (I think) is kind of ugly in a way, but I'm really looking forward to seeing just what tricks lie up his sleeves. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:38, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Cotton.... I Have to ask some questions. #Wasn't the Name Acedon in Project metamorphosis used in Heroes of moga? cause I recall seeing that name before. Is the one in Project Metamorphosis the SAME Ceadus that was mentioned in Heroes of Moga? #If you could be any monster, what would you be? #What is, in your opinion, the best way to deal with a deviljho? cause im constantly having to deal with Scar 24/7 and I feel like Stabbing his tail off so many times that it falls off! #Why do you hate Taka the Gobul? #What monster would you like as an exotic pet if you could have any of them? Well thats all that i Have for you, But feel free to ask me questions too. I appreciate answers but I would love some questions as well. Gojira57 (talk) 17:04, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply #Indeed, they are one and the same! I try to connect my various MH stories in some way. If you take a look at my MH field guide on Fanfiction.net, I mention Acedon again in the Ceadeus chapter. However, MH Metamorphosis is the first story in which he will actually be appearing. #I would be a Qurupeco. Or that new Bird Wyvern from MHFG. Anything with feathers, really. #I've only fought one Deviljho in my day, but stabbing it repeatedly in the belly with a Lance is the way to go. #Because when we first met on MH3, it took me four tries to kill him, and I've hated the guy ever since. #I'd probably have something peaceful and easy to care for - like an Aptonoth. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Map Hmm. I'm drawing up a world atlas currently for authors that want to borrow the various "worlds" and know their relations (at least, to me) and for my own use, but I noticed a fatal flaw in my design. Your map of the central world states the MineGarde region as being directly south of it; however, in my map, Doragokuni ended up being south of it. Minegarde is still going to be south of it, but in my map, it will be much more to the west than it perhaps should be. Note that these maps aren't canon by any means, and are just how the various places are set up in my fanfics; I hope you don't mind. If you do mind, bring it up in my maps blog or on my talkpage. Thanks! --Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply It doesn't matter to me. You have your little universe, and I have mine. In my interpretation of the MH universe, there are only six regions - the Central World, Mysterious Beyond, Minegarde, Great Frontier, Moga, and the Nameless region. I don't mind at all. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reply Wonderful! I'm going to post the map soon (as I have use of a scanner now :D) and you can suggest revisions. I'm being very persistent about this, I know, but it means a lot to me that I get all the major author's regions included in the Monster Hunter World Atlas. Except the Gigas work; it is in a world all its own. Gojira's, Uka's, MH Canon's, and my continents and lands are all going to be included in this one; once it's scanned, review it, see what I missed, see what I did well on, and give me some critique so I can perfect it. Thanks for your literal co-operation with me :> -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:34, March 22, 2014 (UTC) PS Something just occurred to me. As long as your stories involving it happen AFTER the moga Knight Trilogy, feel completely free to use Doragokuni as your Nameless Land--if you don't have one already planned out. Just thought I'd tell you. --Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Reply The Nameless IS it's name, actually. Because I created the universe of MHD before MH4 was announced - or at least before it came out - the idea is that the region MH4 takes place in is a newly discovered region that doesn't have a proper name yet. Hence, it is simply known as 'the Nameless'. Plus, you have to admit, 'the Nameless' is a really cool name. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 01:05, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Reply It is indeed. That's actually an awesome idea! -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:07, March 22, 2014 (UTC) One more question. Your Ruined Island... It would be a great habitat, or at least final getaway, for the giant beast in The Art of the Hunt. Since it's a community project, would you consider allowing me to use this? Note that this story does happen at least five hundred years after the chapter of my story in which Tayler has her child in the Military Bastion--the chapter where I essentially cpasted that one battle scene. You might remember it. So essentially, it happens many, many years after MHD. If you don't allow me to use it, meh, I can create a new island. Somewhere. Over the rainbow. -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Reply Go ahead and use it! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 14:34, March 22, 2014 (UTC) The Official Tanzian Atlas is finally here! Hello, cotton! As you can see, the Official Tanzian Atlas is finally done! It is called the Tanzian Atlas because the authors are Tanzian (as you will see in the map), by the way. What do you think? Go as in-depth as you can, tell me what should be revised, or added in, if you can. Thanks! -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 22:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply It looks excellent so far! I don't really have any recommendations for revisions or anything like that (except for the fact that I think that it should be a little neater). Cottonmouth255 (talk) 22:36, March 22, 2014 (UTC) : As far as neatness goes, that really can't be helped--after all, my skills are limited. Plus, it probably would've looked a lot better had I left it uncolored, but meh. Thanks! Also, as I hope you've noticed, you're admin now. ~ -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 23:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Monster Classes As you may've noticed, my story references a massive war happening in Minegarde. I don't remember if this was canon in your story or not (since they happen in the same timeline but different lands/worlds/configurations), but it's there, I guess because Taka wasn't there to help stem the tide. Hope you keep reading! Prepare for the break! -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 23:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey cotton.... I recently made a new monster called Xenoros, mind taking a look at it? Link Also, I made my own catchphrase! "Salutations my fellow hunters, and many greetings!" Think this is a good cathphrase? cherio...Gojira57 (talk) 17:18, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The catchphrase is nice, I guess, but it still reminds me too much of my own. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Monster Hunter Hurricurse Hey, Cotton. Im working hard on Monster Hunter EX: A new era, but im also working on the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series! Right now, Im made an introduction page and a character page, the latter where people can submit monsters, be they human or monster. Hers the link to each: *Monster Hunter Hurricurse- Character Database *Fanfic:Monster Hunter Hurricurse- Introduction Soon I will make a fan fiction database, where I will post each "Book" of Monster Hunter Hurricurse, but I would like you to check each of the pages I put up above, and perhaps leave suggestions for Characters and maybe even a monster or two. Now as far as the story line goes, It begins a few years before your Monster Hunter Destiny: The darkness within, and therefore, before Monster Hunter: Taka V.S. Hurricurse and Monster Hunter EX: A new era, as Hurricurse washes up on Remobra beach unconcious, with no memory of his past. But after Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Searching for the truth, it will start before the events of Heroes of moga (im just trying to be relative in terms of timeline, in case you have not noticed) so Taka may be mentioned, but no guarantee. If you have any suggestions on storyline, please tell me, I am an open minded person. Also, Please, please write more Monster Hunter: Heroes of Moga.... I have been waiting forever for it!Gojira57 (talk) 15:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply You're really going to hate this... but I think that "Heroes of Moga" hit an iceberg and sank a long time ago. I haven't had the motivation to write it in a very long time. After all, I have a few other fanfics to work on, ones that are much more well-written in comparison to "Heroes of Moga". In fact, if I can, I'll start posting my Monster Hunter/HTTYD crossover here on this site instead, so you'll have something new and exciting to read. How's that sound? Sorry to disappoint you, my friend. But I think "Heroes of Moga" is dead. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:41, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply It indeed does sound interesting. ITs too bad that Heroes of Moga is dead. I was liking it. Oh well.... Anyways, Since you read the fan fiction of mine, what do you think of Goajiroth ? How evil do you think he is? If Taka was to fight him along side Hurricurse, how long do you think Taka and Hurricurse would last? And BTW, Goajiroth's last words on the fan fic "I will never be a memory..." Foreshadows another appearance, and was a reference to Final Fantasy 7: Advent children, when Sephiroth said the same thing after he was beaten by Cloud Strife. I won't tell you how he will appear again, its a trade secret. Reply to Reply to Reply Trust me, my writing skills are far better than they were when I started "Heroes of Moga". You won't be disappointed. I think Goajiroth (bit of a mouthful there XD) is an interesting villain for sure. However, I'm not quite sure how long a potential fight with Taka and Hurricurse would last. Also, I've never had any interest in any Final Fantasy games, so I wouldn't have gotten the reference anyway. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 22:13, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply To Reply To Reply XD I see... BTW, Do you remember Monster Hunter: Taka V.S. Hurricurse? Well, its no longer "Canon" to my story line, so I was thinking if Taka could appear in a future MH Hurricurse fan fic, maybe as early as the first issue, to investigate rumors of another shapeshifter, if you don't mind. I could work it out so It takes place after MHD The Darkness within, but before Heroes of Moga, as I tried last time. I will promise to try to keep true to his character, And maybe I will include Relcia, just so he does not feel lonely. I wrote this proposal earlier on my Mutori page, but decided to put it here just in case you don't get to see it there. Also: I decided that the "Origin Story" for Hurricurse will take place relative to the timespan of Monster Hunter Destiny The Darkness Within, and by the events after that fan fic of yours, the first issue will take place. This is assuming you don't mind, since with Hurricurse's story, Im really just rebooting Hurricurse's story to make it better than how I did last time. And Be sure to post as many Characters in my Character database as you wish, be they human or monster. I can always use the help! P.S. The Monster War in Revalius would have started for a different reason than in your Central world, so the outcome would probally be different. Gojira57 (talk) 13:08, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply I don't mind at all. Taka's schedule's pretty clear at the moment, now that the MHD trilogy is done, so I'm sure it would be good for him. Taka: "Agreed!" I'll try to think of a few characters XD I also need your advice on something - since my Monster Hunter/HTTYD crossover is, indeed, a crossover, I'm not quite certain if it would be appropriate to post it on this site (because the content here is predominantly MH-only). I haven't gotten a reply from the Admin's Board, so do you think it would be alright for me to publish the crossover on this Wiki? Cottonmouth255 (talk) 20:46, May 20, 2014 (UTC) reply to reply to reply to reply to reply to reply Im sure its okay, as long as you keep close to monster hunter as possible, but make it its own story as well, you know what I mean? but don't quote me on that! Gojira57 (talk) 21:34, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to... I Have a Headache The problem is, it's based off of the HTTYD TV show, with Monster Hunter twists thrown in. In other words, it mostly consists of HTTYD storyline. Now that I think about it, it'll be safer if I don't publish it here after all... I'll ask around a bit more, but don't get your hopes up. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply to... I have a headache (mission accomplished! LOL!) That is your decision cotton, and don't worry, I never give my hopes up! Also, I think I will start to make more chapters for Monster Hunter EX: A new era soon, so Expect me to be real busy on the Wiki! Once I finish, I will start the first issue of Monster Hunter Hurricurse. Also, I think since My Monster Hunter Hurricurse is a reboot, I think the Adventures of Goji is no longer cannon, But I will fit Goji (the son of Hurricurse, not me) somewhere in the storyline in a future title. Also that reminds me somehow, Are you going to get MH4U when it comes to the West? I know i am! I think i will name my hunter Hurricurse (after my character) just so you know its me if Im online. In fact, if you ever record the gameplay online, I think I could be your "Partner in Crime" if you know what I mean. Of course i have no way of recording my gameplay, so don't expect me to have videos available, and I don't really trust the makers of 3ds capture, so Im not getting it, plus its too expensive. Gojira57 (talk) 12:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply to the Current Reply Yes, I'll eventually get MH4U - but I'll be in university then, so I highly doubt I'll have a lot of time to play it. I might also record some videos for my YouTube account as well. I'll obviously be called "Cm255". Cottonmouth255 (talk) 20:22, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Possibility for a Zippleback attack Hey Cotton! I noticed that one of the monsters that you were coming up with was the Hideous Zippleback, and I was thinking of an attack for it to use against the hunter. I was thinking that it could knock the hunter down, then pick the hunter up with its fire-breathing head,and spew gas all over them with the other head, if they failed to break free, the hunter would be tossed to the gas-breathing head, tossed into the air, and then lit on fire, causing fireblight. Let me know what you think, and I'd be glad to hear your opinions! :) Gokaiger98 (talk) 23:09, June 3, 2014 (UTC)Gokaiger98 Great idea! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Interesting bit of trivia for you: Taka means Hawk, and vice versa. http://prntscr.com/3txi0n Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 03:16, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply Wow. That's really cool! Thanks for that little bit of info! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reply You're welcome. I didn't figure that was intended. Truth be told, I was trying to find a good word for a bird in TAOTH that Noami was going to shoot at; chicken and hawk were both out of the question, but I figured, "heck, why not just translate it into something else and use that?" And lo! There's Taka. now, I can't very well have Noami shoot him off of a tree. PLOT TWIST: TAKA IS THE BIRD! -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reply Best plot twist ever! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 20:58, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Monster Hunter Destiny+Monster Hunter EX Crossover Expansion pack possibility.... Hi Cotton! Im making expansion packs for my Fan game Monster Hunter EX (soon to be Monster Hunter EX Ultimate or MHEXU), and i made the possibility of making a crossover expansion pack with your monster hunter destiny fan game. I would love to do it, but i need your permission first. I will also do MHEX Versions of each of your monsters, again, with you permission, at least the monsters that you completed. Yes, this includes Warlaros. You can also do a Crossover pack of your own including my monsters and areas if you like, just to be fair. Heres the link to my crossover/expansion pack list I await your response..... Reply This is Gojira, right? You forgot to sign your post. Anyway, yes, I'd like to see my monsters make an appearance in your game! Are you going to make separate pages for your own versions, or will you be editing the pages that already exist? Cottonmouth255 (talk) 17:42, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply I will be making my own pages for them, so I don't feel as if im wreckking your own work. Also, I will be making a few new moves for them exclusive to MHEX. Gojira57 (talk) 21:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply Sounds great! Can't wait to see what you've got. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:11, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the info. I will be sure to update my Monster list with "Steve's" new name when I can. On the side note, I made a Warlaros for Monster Hunter EX, Go check it out! Gojira57 (talk) 15:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) A small request... Good day friend! I don't know if you have seen, I am about to start a campaign to get the MHFanon community noticed by Capcom, and I need your help! My plan is to make a blog post on Capcom Unity featuring some of the best monsters and artwork the community has to offer. All I request is to use the following pages in the blog: *Warlaros *Monster Hunter Destiny *Agsolestea / Dark Agsolestea Have a nice day :) Reply Yes, I'd be quite honored if you were to do this! It'd be great if the folks at Capcom Unity saw my work! *imagines Monster Hunter Destiny as the next MH game* I know they won't actually do that, but it would be really cool to see them look over the game I created and maybe even implement some of my ideas. I know I'm kind of getting ahead of myself, but thinking of all the possibilities makes me want to squeal like a little girl. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 14:33, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Warlaros(Burst Species) After a few months of working on this Warlaros and making three different ones, I've finally made the one Warlaros that stands above the previous ones. I've nicknamed it Warlord of the Full Moon! I can't say what I truly did with it but that nickname will make sense in the future. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 12:51, September 2, 2014 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Admin Hey. I need to know whether or not you want to keep administrator rights here. If you're going to be inactive, under normal circumstances I'd go ahead and demote, but I figured I'd leave that up to you. If you do keep admin, you must be active for one day at least once a month and involve yourself in occasional admin discussions. -- > Master < > Message Wall:Master Ceadeus 27 | User talk:Master Ceadeus 27 }}|Ceadeus < 16:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply One day, once a month? That shouldn't be any problem, considering I'll probably have some free time on weekends. I'll keep the rights, and I'll do my best to stay active on this site. I promise. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 17:46, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply to your request Yes, you can use Hurricurse in your story. I would love to see what you do with him. EDIT: In your opinion, would you rather see a Barurugaru in a future chapter for Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia, or an Inagami? Gojira57 (talk) 14:06, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Your Request Thanks, you're awesome! I think you'll like what I have in store for the shapeshifter. I don't think Inagami has been featured in a fanfiction yet, since he's a relatively recent monster, so I'll go with Inagami. But Baruragaru is awesome through and through, so I'd be happy with whatever you pick. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply To Reply (Blushes) You Flatter me. I think I will add both Inagami and Baruragaru in a few chapters. Also, In case you did not notice, after I finish Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia, I will do a Two part Story as my "Side Project", called "King of Monsters", Which takes a Monster Hunter styled approach to a Lion King like story. I plan on having it take place in the same timeline as Monster Hunter Hurricurse, but much before it's events. About 500 years or so before the Monster war in Central world and Revalius for that matter. It takes place in a time in Revalius before humans came to Revalius, so It focuses more on Monster characters. It will give you an insight to the family line of a certain Teostra (Ignitus). Im still working on the plot, but right now, I need a few characters. More info here if you are interested. I await your response. P.S: Come to think of it, I might make my Hunter name in MH4U either Hurricurse or Ignitus (for male character) or even Cynder (for a Female Character) Gojira57 (talk) 15:31, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply So... it was a trick question all along? *mock gasp* As far as your "King of Monsters" thing goes, I think Godzilla won that title a long time ago. I really think you should focus on one thing at a time, considering you have a crap-ton of stuff planned after "Hurricurse: Amnesia". I'm going with Cm25 for obvious reasons, or maybe Taka, also for obvious reasons. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:24, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply Well, I guess you have a good point on the Godzilla part. I guess I will focus more on Monster Hunter Hurricurse, and think of another title for my side project. Hmmmm..... I guess I will Probally start more of Monster Hunter Hurricurse this weekend. No promises though. Also, In case you did not notice, I have been doing "Apex Species", Which can be considered A level up from Rare species. I did a Apex species for Wilolu, Deviljho, and Wereverine, but if you would like me to add more Apex species, based on Canon monsters and Fanon monsters, I would love your suggestions. I would love to do an apex species of Agsolestea if you like. I also plan on doing the following: *Rabid Tigrex *Volatile Brachydios *Devonian Zamtrios *Carboniferous Seltas *Carboniferous Seltas Queen Well, what do you think? If you would like to suggest more names, list them, im all ears. Gojira57 (talk) 16:43, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply No offense, but I like Agsolestea just the way she is, thanks. If you could do a Plesioth Apex Species, though, (Cretaceous Plesioth? Mega Plesioth? Great White Plesioth?), I'd love that. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 23:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Current Reply None taken, And I would love to do Cretaceous Plesioth. Before I Forget, Feel free to use any of my monsters in Monster Hunter Metamorphosis, I would especially love to see a Wilolu based character. I could see a Wilolu traveling to Central world, or whatever region that your fan fiction takes place in (even if by Accident), since Wilolus, in general, are Wanderers, with no fixed habitat, even though they seem to like cold areas like Frozen Seaway or the Tundra for some reason. But then again, In Central world, they would have to compete with some rather Fierce monsters like Warlaros and Agsolestea. But I would say for certain that the Wilolu's smarts could help it in many situations. (I would hate to see what would happen to Wilolu if it was to encounter an Agsoletea pair) I mean really, In Heroes of Moga, you pretty much said an Agsolestea managed to get to Moga, so Why can't a Native of Revalius (wilolu) manage to get to Central World? (Since Revalius, Moga and Barubare, Aka: the Nameless, are connected to each other, and As far as I can tell, Central world is between Moga and Old World.) But this is just something that you can use, not that you should consider it. Gojira57 (talk) 17:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply to this Reply I'm trying to only use canon monsters in my story, since MHM will also be featured on Fanfiction.net. But I'll consider using one of your monsters, for sure. You make a fair point about the Agsolestea, and I'm going to use the opportunity of writing MHM to reveal a fair bit of the plot that I originally intended for "Heroes of Moga". That means the appearance of the Agsolestea and shadowy unknown monster in Moga Woods will be discussed, and the Tundra King and his children will be central to the plot. As well, Phisto will make an appearance, and the events of "Monster Hunter Destiny" will be referenced. I really hope you're looking forward to this story! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Current Reply Ok, that makes sense. And I do look forward to the upcoming fan fiction! I can hardly wait! :) Also, I am considering doing more of Hurricurse amnesia this weekend, but no promises. Also, a render for one of my older monsters, Basiliskus, should be coming soon, via Uklanos Subspecies. I do plan on making a chapter in the Hurricurse series where a Wilolu is fighting a Basiliskus. Fanged Beast V.S. Snake Wyvern, Two Apex predators on the warpath. Who do you think will win? only one way to find out, huh? (I put the link on the name, since I thought you would like to see the Basilsikus' info. It should have a render by tomorrow.) A little trivia for you: While Wilolu is based on the Wendigo from Native american folklore, The Basiliskus' name is based on the mythological creature known as the Basilisk known for it's lethal gaze that is able to turn victims into stone. Of course, Basiliskus does not have that ability, since it wouldn't be that realistic, now would it? It's appearance was also based on the King Cobra. Gojira57 (talk) 17:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I Need to Think of More Creative Reply Titles I think it was obvious that a monster called "Basiliskus" is based off of the Basilisk. But that's just me. And here's a little sneak peek for you... Selregios and Rathalos will star in MHM. Will we finally find out who has more of a right to truly be called "King of the Skies"? Perhaps. Will the two centuries-long enemies put their feud aside and become good friends? Maybe. Stay tuned! (How's that for a cliffhanger?) Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply That is one heck of a cliffhanger. I can hardly wait! I recently did a chapter on Monster Hunter Hurricurse, well, some of it, but I plan on doing more soon.... Will Hurricurse, Taka, Relcia, Kisisa and Arion be able to stop the Demons of Revalius? Will they be able to stop the war in Revalius? Will Hurricurse find out who he is? Stay tuned in: MONSTER HUNTER HURRICURSE: AMNESIA! (Hows that for a cliff hanger or intro to potentially the next chapter or even the end?) Gojira57 (talk) 19:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) See Above Title It'd be a bigger cliffhanger if you built up all that suspense in your statement, then skipped the 'stopping the war' bit in the story and made them all dance the tango. That would be the cruelest cliffhanger at all. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 20:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Herro ferrow hunterrow As you may remember, back in 2012, I began and finished what I consider my first fanfic series. About 1/4th of it included a journey into the Central World, with a scene being taken from MHD. Weeellll c: User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Moga Knight Memoirs Revamp ReWrite! I'm going to be rewriting it from the bottom up. More details in the blog. I'd like your input in the comments and any suggestions you have on ways to make it better. Thanks in advance! ^-^ -- 13:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC) The new character idea Hi cotton.I said on the character database that I had ideas about two new characters.Here they are: Xiang Name:Xiang Gender:Boy Age:Thousands of years,appears 16 Type of Monster:Shantien Monster Traits: *Small wings on his back which turn`into large wings when Xiang is in flight *Very bright blue eyes (which are the same as Shantien's eyes) and long blue hair (which is the same as Shantien's fur) *Sharp Shantien like teeth *Always releases air particles after him *Has some jade crystals on his cheeks,on his ears,and on his bac Monster Abilities: *Can control Tenshou element. *Can expand his wings and float like there is no gravity *Can burn,wash,and electrify his enemies with a Tenshou beam *Can create a gaint serpent out of air and crystals *Can cause lava spires to rise from the earth and thunder to strike *His blue hair will turn vibrant yellow when near something hot or in a hot area. *Can manipulate magic *One glance into his eyes induces divinity Personality: *Silent *Bold an courageous *Always tries to forget his miserable past *Has humanity and kindness in his heart (because of this he was kicked from the group of the deadly sins) *Always tries to lead and to not make his allies feel down *Follows peace and the good side of life Significance: *Supporting character *Capitan of a Large Exploration Ship *A former member of the seven deadly sins *Luxi's biggest rival and enemy Backstory: Unknown till now Dark Magala (talk) 19:48, October 25, 2014 (UTC)The assassin